


A Different Kind of Fight

by RaspberryValetia



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryValetia/pseuds/RaspberryValetia
Summary: Akane Howard has been working with the leader of the Hermits despite still not knowing much about him. They discover that they can learn about each other through battle whether that be on the field or off it. However, secrets are always hard to keep, especially big ones.
Relationships: Kyle Merklov/Player Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Different Kind of Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my second fic for this awesome game. Ever since playing it I've become a big fan of Kyle and the female player character. This can be seen as a companion fic for my other one "Dear Diary". The two will contain references to the other at times. You can rfeer to my profile pic to see what my female Howard, Akane, looks like.

The gate to Sector 09 swung open, the sound of boots rang out as they hit the metal walkway. The area was rather quiet as Akane Howard made her way across the metal walkways. The Council had recently allowed Neuron agents entry into the neglected sector, for business purposes only. A few of the regular police officers stopped their patrol to wave to her as she walked by.

She had chosen not to wear her Neuron armor. She could have worn those civilian clothes Hal had given her but there was no way she was going to do that. She was far too fashionable for those drab duds. Walking across the seemingly never ending walkways she ran a small comb through her hot pink hair, pulled into the ponytail she always rocked. Black sunglasses covered her eyes and her casual police jacket was dyed the same shade of pink as her hair, even her shorts had been dyed the same color. What could she say, she was rather fond of pink.

Akane always felt like she was entering a totally different world every time she set foot in this sector, it wasn’t a bad thing per say just very jarring. Going from the hustle and bustle of Harmony Square to this was unusual. While all Neuron agents were now allowed here, there were still many that did not like them. Akane had come to find she was an exception. People seemed genuinely happy to see her, especially the local children.

She walked up to the gate to see the usual people stationed there. She had forgotten their names but she always recognized them, especially the one who always forgot his lunch.

Much to her surprise he actually had a lunchbox on his lap,” you actually didn’t forget it this time?” She couldn’t help but tease him, she already had to bring it to him three times now.

“Hey look who it is,” the gate keeper said with an excited smile,” and yes I actually remembered. Rather my wife shoved it into my bag right as I was about to leave without it.” The gate opened at his command as he motioned for her to enter.

She gave him a friendly nod as she stepped through the threshold. The ground crouched under her boots loudly as she headed into the inner city. Ever since the Jenna incident the streets around here had been improved quite a bit. There were a lot less drunks and druggies than when she had first visited. All thanks to a joint effort between the Hermits and the police. She took the sunglasses off, stowing them inside her pocket, the sunglasses were there for when she wanted to maintain her badass police woman persona. Her vibrant emerald colored eyes shone with a certain radiance, she was happy to see that the people in this sector were doing better than in her first visit.

Ahead of her she saw the group of kids she had played hide and seek with in the past. The three kids happily ran up to her.

“Hi miss police officer, we came up with a new game,” their leader said with a big smile,” can you play with us?”

Akane gave him a small smile as she patted his head,” sorry kiddo I can’t right now. Though I promise I will on my way back through here later.”

The children looked a bit sad but knew she’d be back,” okay we’ll see you then.” With that the small trio ran off in a different direction, perhaps looking for someone else to bring into their game. Akane couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm, kids like that is why she cared for this sector so much.

Walking towards the congea shop she felt something hit her head, it felt like a liquid of some sort. Running a hand through her hair she discovered it was oil. Immediately she began freaking out in her mind as she stopped in her tracks. She was fearless in battle, strong as a massive Chimera but her hair was sacred. Her hair getting ruined was always one of her biggest fears. She desperately tried to clean her hair as she walked, people shooting her confused glances.

“Oil, why the hell is there oil! Not my beautiful hair!” She shouted in her mind. She knew she had to hurry to her destination now. Picking up the pace she began to sprint past people, trying her best to not knock them over. The first thing she would need to do is wash her hair, her work could wait, it was a hair emergency now.

Two Hermit guards stood at the entrance to their base, weapons in their hands as they lazily scanned the area for any suspicious looking characters. However, what they saw was the freaked out Akane as she tried to cover her hair from anyone’s line of sight. Recognizing her, one of the guards began to open his mouth to speak, but she just sped past them without a word. The two just looked at each other confused as to what was going on with her.

* * *

Kyle walked through the halls of the base bored out of his mind. Things at the base were quiet, too quiet for his liking. He much preferred being in their arena fighting against an army of his own subordinates. Those fights were not what he truly craved however. No,the fight he wanted was with the pink haired cop in the tight little booty shorts. He had to admit her ass looked rather plump when he had last seen it, he didn’t even mind that he got the view when she had brought him to the ground holding his legs together in a vice-grip. Fights with her hurt like hell but at least she looked beautiful doing it.

“Hair emergency!” He couldn’t help but sigh as he heard those words ring out through the base. On the battlefield she was cunning with an overpowering and unbreakable spirit. Off the field she was bratty and vain. Anytime she couldn’t get her way she’d just pout and refused to budge until the person gave in. She had no problem talking about how she was stronger, smarter and more beautiful than everyone else. It annoyed him at first but he came to realize that was just who she is.

Kyle stopped in the middle of the hallway to wait for her. Soon enough she ran into his view, she was desperately hiding her hair.

“What’s going on now, miss super cop?” Kyle asked the distressed Akane with a teasing smirk. At least that’s what the holographic face on his mask looked like.

“Oil in my hair,” she said in a hushed voice. She didn’t want people seeing her hair in this condition, especially Kyle.

“Oh so that’s what it is,” he said unable to resist teasing her a bit.” yelling like that I was expecting to find you with your hair on fire or something.”

“Just shut up and help me,” she snapped back not wanting to put up with his teasing.

“Jeez calm down officer,” Kyle said as he walked over to her,” we’ll get your problem taken care of.” He placed an arm on her shoulder as he began to push her forward.

The two walked in a comfortable silence as he led her towards the bathrooms. She wasn’t in a talking mood right now, not until her hair was back to its usual glory. A few of the Hermits looked on at the pair snickering at their boss. Kyle was not happy to discover that his boys had caught on towards his fondness of Akane. He figured Hal had something to do with it. Their founder and former leader had come back to help much to his approval. While he didn’t care for his teasing when it came to Akane his genius was still greatly needed.

Their walk ended as they approached a newly installed bathroom, Akane’s personal bathroom. She refused to set foot into any of the bathrooms the other Hermits used so Hal had a personal bathroom built for her. Kyle thought Hal perhaps had feelings for the cop but considering how much of a shut-in he was a relationship between the two would not work out.

Akane quickly retreated into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Kyke chuckled to himself as he leaned against the wall. He could hear the water running inside the bathroom along with an occasional frustrated sigh from the poor girl inside. Idly he swiped through news articles on his phone hoping she’d be done soon. This continued on for another ten minutes before the door opened. Akane stepped back out into the hall with a confident smile now. Flipping her hair she spun around in place.

“There we go, back to being as beautiful as usual.” He just sighed at her, she wasn’t talking to him after all, just herself.

“You good now, or is it time for a fashion emergency,” he said with a laugh. That’s what she would shout out whenever there was a pressing problem with her clothing.

“Would you quit it, these kinds of emergencies are no laughing matter,” Akane pouts at the taller man. Standing at 6 '9 he towered over her smaller 5’4 frame, meaning she had to stand on her tippy-toes as she glared at him.

“Sure whatever ya say,” he said with a laugh,” now how about that information your superiors wanted?”

“Yes I guess we should get down to the details, what do you have for me?”

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in her hands. She looked at the paper to see it had a hand drawn map on it with a fex x marks.

“These are the locations of the last remaining vials of Blue Evolve, at least the ones we’re aware of. Last we checked they weren’t being guarded by anyone so you should have no problem getting the Blue Evolve.”

Akane sighed at this, she just wanted to be done with all the Blue Evolve stuff. There were too many bad memories that were brought back thanks to them. She folded the paper and placed it into her pocket. “Anything else for me?”

Kyle thought to himself for a minute,” well I’d certainly love being able to see you in action again.

“I guess I can indulge you in that,” she answered with a smile as they headed towards the arena.

* * *

Akane and Kyle stood across from each other stretching their muscles in anticipation of the fight. She was not planning on using her Legion, she had only beaten him the first time thanks to the Legions. Ever since then she decided he would be fighting her in a true one-on-one fight. Soon the two locked eyes as Akane switched her X-Baton to its gladius mode. Digging her heels into the ground she assumed her normal fighting stance as Kyle drew his sword. She was easily putting her life on the line by fighting him, he could easily kill her or have her killed. Despite that she rather enjoyed fighting him, there was a thrill she got from fighting him, something she didn’t experience with anyone else.

Kyle was the one to make the first move as he dashed towards her. She wondered if he had gotten faster since last time. In an instant he was in front of her and bringing his sword down towards her. Reacting on instinct alone she raised her gladius to block his swing, sparks flying as the sound of clanging metal rang out. Quickly she attempted to sweep him off his feet with her leg, Kyle however saw that coming as he flipped back away from her.

Landing on the ground he slammed his sword into the ground sending out blasts of electricity. Seeing the gaps in the attack she quickly switched her weapon to its baton form as she gracefully cartwheeled out of the way. She loved the extra power of the gladius form but the baton mode was better suited for her more graceful and agile battle style.

Pink hair swaying as she cartwheeled, the taught muscles of her body flexing, Kyle couldn’t help but breathe in a bit more deeply. Her acrobatics never ceased to amaze him, hell he was convinced she was most beautiful when she was on the battlefield. Smiling to himself he jumped through the air back towards her as she came out of her cartwheel. Seeing him zooming in from the air she switched to her gun and blasted at him, hoping to knock him off his trajectory. Holding his sword in front of him he blocked her shots as he continued to fall towards her,

Right as he was about to hit her she quickly backflipped, narrowly dodging his sword and landing back on her feet a bit further back. She quickly switched back to baton mode as she charged back towards him. 

Kyle couldn’t help but laugh as she charged at him,” hahahahaha yes this is it! Come at me with everything you’ve got baby!” He raised his sword to block her attack as they clashed again She pressed her baton down onto his sword trying to overpower him. She succeeded in pushing him back a bit but not very far.

Akane couldn’t help but give Kyle a big grin, she was enjoying this. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, the power she could feel from his strong muscles whenever they clashed. Despite being friends, the man was still a big mystery to her, yet she felt as if she could learn more about him through the battle. Letting her excitement push her, she switched to her gun and began to shoot at Kyle as she ran around. She knew he was fast but even he had a hard time keeping up with her speed.

Kyle opted to stay in one place as he used his sword to deflect the incoming shots. She was moving a bit too quickly for him to really keep up with, he wondered if she had somehow gotten even faster than before. Seeing her switch to her gladius he sent out another wave of electricity towards her. Quickly Akane dug the blade of the gladius into the ground as she flipped upwards. Gripping tightly onto the handle of the blade she dodged the attack wave as she balanced upside-down. Once the attack petered out she flipped back onto her feet as she yanked the gladius out of the ground and swung it downwards with all the force she could muster. Kyle dug his feet into the ground as he braced for the impact.

Akane’s gladius clashed against Kyle’s sword with tremendous force. The impact was so great that it sent the two sliding back. She took a second to catch her breath before she switched her gladius back to the baton mode right as Kyle charged back in. She quickly side-stepped his sword swing as she went for a roundhouse kick. Kyle,however, surprised her when he grabbed her leg with his hand. Quickly he flipped her to the ground, Akane landed with a loud thud as she lost her grip on her baton. Hitting the ground she managed to catch him off-guard as she swept at his legs from below him. He wasn’t expecting such a fast counter-attack as he hit the ground as well.

That’s what she was expecting,however, he landed directly on top of her instead. She could feel his powerful frame pinning her down to the ground and restricting her movement. Akane looked up to see a smirking face appear on his mask.

“Well now, if this is what you wanted you could have just asked ya know?” He enjoyed seeing her face turn bright red. Her mouth began to quiver as she tried to answer him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She shouted indignantly as she gave him her trademark frustrated pouting face. He couldn’t help but chuckle as her face was still bright red.

“Oh you know exactly what I’m talking about Akane.” The way he said her name got to her. 

Akane was used to all the teasing nicknames he gave her. Little miss cop, pinkie, names like that was what she was used to from him. Hearing him call her by her real name was appealing, the gruff tone that he spoke in made it even sweeter. She felt her breath hitch and her heart beat faster. This was by far the closest they had ever gotten to each other, she didn’t know if it was the highs of battle but she felt something she had not felt earlier, lust.

Kyle looked down at Akane, smiling to himself when he saw her face turn from a look of embarrassment to something more intense. He could tell she was clearly being affected so he decided to push her a bit further,” let me guess you like this, being pinned down, being helpless at another’s mercy?”

She bit her lip not wanting to give him the satisfaction yet,” what makes you think that?”

“Well you haven’t even attempted to get me off you yet.” She cursed herself mentally, he was right. Normally she would have kicked him off by now but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

He was thoroughly enjoying this, the girl who always proved to be his toughest opponent in battle was now under him, all hot and bothered. The scales had been greatly tipped in his favor albeit not in the way he had thought originally. Sure he had thought about her like this before, he had no problem admitting she was incredibly attractive, but a relationship with her would be complicated.

She couldn’t take it anymore as she let a small moan escape from her lips,”Kyle…”

“Yes, what is it?” He asked teasingly, wanting to hear her say it outloud.

“I need you.” Those three words were all he needed to hear as he sheathed his sword. Effortlessly he lifted her into his arms bridal style as he stood back up. He kicked her fallen baton up for her to catch. Grabbing the baton and holding it close she relaxed in his grip as she let him carry her out of the arena.

* * *

Fortunately for them the path to his room was empty, he really didn’t want to have to deal with his underlings seeing him carry her like this. The teasing would never end. Arriving at his room, Kyle kicked the door open and carried her into the sparsely decorated room. Closing the door behind them he locked the door before walking over to the bed. He gently put her down on the bed as he removed his sword and leaned it against the wall.

“The mask, are you going to take it off?” She had to ask it, she wanted to know what he looked like underneath.

“Maybe next time, I’m not ready for that,” he said in a quiet voice. She was disappointed but she knew better than to pressure him. Sighing her hands moved to her hair as she undid the ponytail. Her hair fell down to a little past her shoulders, this was the first time she had ever done that around someone other than her family. The pony-tail was much easier to manage and keep safe in battle after all.

Kyle had to admit that she looked even better with her hair down but he opted to just look on in approval as he discarded his top. She felt her heart race as she gazed at his upper half, he was just as muscular as she had thought. She also noticed he had a few tattoos on his body. Akane felt her stare linger as she studied his body up and down.

“You going to just stare all day?” His question snapped her out of the trance she was in as she pulled her top layer off to reveal what he had been excited to see. Clad in a light blue bra her chest was definitely not the biggest but Kyle didn’t care, her chest perfectly framed her athletic body. Removing her boots she kicked them to the side before grabbing her shorts and slowly pulled them off revealing a matching pair of lacy, sky-blue panties Much to her surprise he started to chuckle.

“Something funny, want me to put my clothes back on?” She asked a bit confused at why he was laughing.

“Heh sorry it’s just that I figured they’d be pink since you seem so obsessed with it.”

“I like colors other than pink too you know.” Kyle nodded with a laugh as he pulled his pants off. Akane had to admit it was a bit of an odd sight seeing him in his boxers with the really weird mask still covering his face. In an instant she found herself being pinned down to the bed with Kyle hovering over her. There was no hiding from him anymore as she could feel herself getting wetter.

Her heart pounded as she felt his gloveless hands move across her body, his touch was agonizingly slow as he hands trailed across her flat stomach up to her chest. Reaching her chest he attempted to remove her bra but he found it harder to remove than he had expected. She couldn’t help but giggle at his failed attempt as she unhooked it letting her perky breasts pop free.

“Much better,” he said in a low voice as he gently cupped her breasts and began to gently massage them. Akane let out a moan as she felt his calloused hands kneading her soft flesh. Her moan turned a bit sharper as she felt a finger playing with one of her nipples. Between moans she looked down to see a very apparent bulge in his boxers. A smirking face appeared on his mask as he saw where she was looking.

“See something you want?” Akane could only nod as she was still moaning from the attention he was giving to her breasts. He moved off of her sitting back on the bed before the face on his mask turned into a winking face. Grabbing one of the pillows she placed it on the ground before kneeling on it between his legs. Slowly she pulled his underwear down letting his cock spring free. It was a bit bigger than she had been expecting, though as she had only ever seen one before she really didn’t have much to compare it to. It was very thick which made her wonder if she’d be able to handle it.

Putting her doubts aside she gently stroked the entire length, her smaller hand unable to fully wrap around his thick shaft. While she couldn’t see his exact facial expressions she knew it was having an effect as he let out a gentle moan. Smirking she moved her hand a way before dragging her tongue slowly across his shaft. She did it at an agonizingly slow pace as she enjoyed being able to make him squirm. Reaching the head she slowly swirled her tongue across it, eliciting a louder moan from Kyle.

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?”

“I have, a long time ago though,” she answered before she slowly took his length into her mouth. She could feel her mouth stretching as she attempted to get more of him inside her mouth. He couldn’t help but revel in this, seeing his powerful rival on her knees trying her best to please him. Getting a decent amount of him in her mouth she placed her hands on his legs as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. She could feel drool escaping her mouth and coating his shaft as she took him as deep into her mouth as possible.

Kyle let out a loud moan as he ran a hand through her silky pink hair. He was so tempted to hold her head down and fuck her face but he resisted. He’d wait for the next encounter to be rough, for now he was happy to just sit back and enjoy the feeling of her mouth. Akane looked up at Kyle locking eyes with his mask as she sucked with more vigor. She couldn’t see his eyes but she knew he could see hers. He looked down into her eyes, seeing the lust and eagerness in her eyes was too much for him to handle.

“Crap Akane I’m gonna…” Kyke traield off as she simply nodded at him. He let out a loud moan as he orgasmed. She happily swallowed the hot fluid that shot out into her mouth. Pulling her mouth off of him she let out a deep and content breath before sitting back on the bed next to him. Composing himself he pushed her gently back down onto the bed. She yelped in surprise as his hands trailed down her body till he reached her panties which were now rather damp. Sliding them down off her body he could truly see how turned on she was. He ran a finger over her sensitive area, getting a breathy moan out of her.

Satisfied with the sound he slowly inserted a finger inside of her which only caused her to moan louder. Slowly, painfully so, he let his finger work its magic on her. She grabbed a pillow and held onto it tightly as she felt him slide a second finger inside of her. Not wanting to be too loud she buried her face in the pillow to let out a loud moan as Kyle found her sweet-spot. Satisfied, he fingered her faster and more deeply. Akane let out a loud cry into the pillow as she felt her body shake. It had been ages since she had felt the touch of someone else like this, this was definitely what she had been missing.

Kyle’s holo-mask displayed a devilish grin as he slipped in a third finger, eager to test her limits. The result was instant as she let out a loud scream, thankfully muffled by the pillow she was moaning into. Her back arched as her body shook, she felt a burning in her stomach and a wave of pleasure that washed over her. She unintelligibly moaned something into the pillow she had been clutching, Kyle still could be proud as he felt her orgasm. Her shaking and moans died out after a minute or two when she moved the pillow back with shaky hands.

“You really seemed to enjoy that huh, hard to believe a tough cop can make those kinds of noises,” he said jokingly as he rummaged through the nearby night-stand.

“This is what I needed,” she said with a content sigh, still breathing a bit heavy. She looked over to see Kyle pull out a condom, she was glad he had one, that was one risk she could not afford to take. Quickly he slipped it on his now hard again shaft as he leaned his abc against the headboard of the bed. He tapped his leg hoping she’d catch on to what he was thinking.

Akane took a moment to catch her breath before she moved over to him and lined herself up with his shaft. She slowly lowered herself onto him, letting out a loud moan as she felt herself being stretched out by his shaft. Carefully she continued to lower herself before she was in a good position. She let out a loud moan she felt his cock stretching her.

Kyle responded with a moan of his own as he felt how tight she was. He assumed it had been a long time since she had done this given how tight she felt around him. He moved his hands to her large rear, grabbing it firmly as she began to bounce on him. He looked up to see that she was in total bliss, eyes rolling back as she bounced meeting his thrusts. She closed the distance between them until her chest was firmly pressed against his, head pressed into his shoulder as she moaned louder. Testing the waters he gave her butt a gentle spank, satisfied with how it bounced from his touch.

“Yes Kyle,” she moaned out in bliss,” harder please.”

“My pleasure,” he moaned out as he gripped her waist and slammed her down onto his cock with a tremendous force. Akane instantly let out a scream, at this point they were too into it to care if people heard. He continued like this making sure to hammer into her as hard as he could muster. Letting out another scream she could feel her heart racing as her body twitched, her inner walls tightened around Kyle into a vice grip making it harder for him to resist.

“Ahh Kyle,” she let out another loud moan as she felt like her body was on fire,” I’m gonna cum Kyle.”

Feeling her tighten against him so much he couldn’t hold back anymore either,” same here baby.” He gave her one final powerful thrust as she cried out into his shoulder, eyes shut tightly and her body shaking. Kyle let out a loud moan as he felt himself let loose. He was really glad he kept condoms in his night-stand now. The two remained pressed up against each other as they rode out their climaxes together. Panting heavily, Akane moved herself off of Kyle before flopping back onto the bed exhausted. Kyle discarded the used condom before turning to face Akane.

“Now that was a hell of a fight,” he said between heavy breaths.

“I don’t know if it was a fight but that was awesome,” she said resting her head on his muscular chest,” I was expecting you to be a lot rougher.”

“Don’t worry, I plan on it next time.”

She looked at him with a satisfied smile,” so there will be a next time?”

“After this there’s no way I’d want to stop,” he said as his mask showed a winky face,” but we should probably keep this as our little secret. I don’t think your superiors would approve of this.”

She let out a sigh, she knew he was right. The others at Neuron were already concerned about her interactions with them, they still did not trust him which was to be expected. She could only imagine how they’d react if they found out she was indulging in this pleasure when she was supposed to be here for work.

“Don’t worry I can keep a secret,” she said as she grabbed her discarded panties,” unfortunately I should probably leave, I’m supposed to join my brother on a patrol.”

“Aww leaving so soon?”

“Yes, unless you want to start rousing people’s suspicions of course.”

“Unfortunate but true,” he said as he admired the sight of her getting undressed,”call me impressed I had no clue you could fit shorts over a giant ass like that.” She just shook her head at him as she tied her hair back into a pony-tail, making sure it looked as pristine as possible. She always had to look her best, even on a routine patrol.

“You should probably get dressed too you know,” she said as she grabbed her Legion Cradle and weapon from the nearby desk.

Kyle let out a content sigh as he pulled his clothes back on,” well now I’ll really be looking forward to your next visit.” She gave him a thumbs-up and a smile as she carefully opened the door so she could sneak out without people noticing where she was coming from.

* * *

He stayed in his room another few minutes before he stepped outside trying to act as casual as he could. Unfortunately as he did, the first thing he saw was Hal’s drone.

“What the hell do you want now?” He asked the robot as his mask switched to a frown.

“Well someone’s grumpy, did you give Akane the information?”

Thinking he was in the clear his mask switched to a more neutral face,” sure did, she said they’d get on it as soon as they can.”

“Oh good, considering how much time you two were spending in there I thought it may have slipped your mind.” 

Kyle let out a loud growl at that,” how much did you hear?”

“Enough to know what was going on, Akane’s screams were a bit of a giveaway. I can have your room sound-proofed if you want.”

Kyle just sighed at him,” do what you want, just keep this between us or else.”

“Don’t worry I know,” Hal responded with a nervous laugh,”just don’t mess things up, she seems to be rather popular with guys on social-media.”

“Yeah don’t remind me, now you’ll have to excuse me,” Kyle said as he pushed the drone out of his way and walked off. Hal could only laugh as his drone flew off.


End file.
